spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Two-faced Boi
The Two-faced Boi, also known as the Two-sided Boi and Conflicted Boi, is a rather newly discovered species of Spinny Boi, distantly related to Cheesy Boiz. While it’s been officially classified as a Mythology Boi, there have been quite a few sightings. Appearance: Two-faced Boiz, as the name suggests, have a two-colored face and body. One side is brown and tan, like that of a regular Spinny Boi, and the other side is pure black, like that of a Cheese Tiger or Cheesy Boi. They also have heterochromia; one of their eyes is black, and the other is orange. For their items, well... it usually varies. Most Two-Faced Boiz will wear an orange cheese hat and a green lei, or sometimes just a regular Spinny Boi outfit of head flower and lei. Sometimes, the Boi will go with no items at all. It really depends on what trend side the Boi is on. Behavior: Two-faced Boiz, as their alternate name suggests, are very... well... ''emotionally conflicted ''fellows. They love both the Spinny Boiz and Cheese Tigers equally, but most of them can never choose which side they want to be on. They believe that both sides are awesome and un-comparable. If you asked a Two-faced Boi “Hey, Spinny Boiz or Cheese Tigers?”, they would take a LONG time even considering to choose one over the over. If they do decide on one, they will still miss the other side so much that they will sometimes even sneak away and play double-agent. They are, well, extremely two-faced. Most Two-faced Boiz also have Bipolar disorder, or “I have two personalities and can I change between them at any moment!”. However, theirs is unique. While it’s unknown how Two-faced Boi DNA actually is, we know that they have traits of both Spinny Boiz and Cheese Tigers. While they might love spinning Alabaster Zeniths and meditating at one moment, they might be snarling and stuffing their mouths with cheese the next moment. And, yeah, they switch between these at complete random. Good luck babysitting a Two-faced Boi cub. Habitat: Unknown, but speculated to be either King Bean’s den or Appari’s den. History: The Two-faced Boi was actually created by the obligatory “forbidden love”. Years ago, when the Spinny Boiz and Cheese Tigers were still at war (and King Bean was still on the throne), there were two individuals that stood out among their peers. A male Spinny Boi named Fava, and a female Cheese Tiger named Feta. These two were sort of outcasts in their communities. Fava, for being a quiet loner, and Feta, for having white cheese. The two had been secretly meeting up for a while, until they got caught. Feta was also pregnant at the time, so they could only kill Fava and exile Feta from the Cheese kingdom. She eventually found King Bean’s den. At first, the Spinny Boiz there refused to help her, but when they heard her story, they took her in. Eventually, she gave birth to the first Two-faced Boi. At first, Feta expected to give birth to a Cheesy Boi, but no. She gave birth to this. Everyone was horrified when they saw this bizarre-looking thing. And so, they abandoned it in the middle of Sarepia Forest. Little Two-Face (that’s what Feta called him) was surrounded by Clanners. One of them almost attacked him, but he was saved by a family of nomadic Spinny Boiz that eventually took him in as their own. Two-Face was given loving care and was taught all of the ways of the Spinny Boi. He grew up with his new family greatly until he became a young adult. Once he was ready to set off and start a life of his own, he got a flashback of his mother. He remembered her soft black fur, and the white cheese that always sat on her head. He then realized that he had to find Cheese Tigers. He loved Spinny Boiz with all his heart, but he wanted to see the other side of his heritage, as well. So, when he packed his things and said goodbye to his folks, he asked them “Do you know where Cheese Tigers live?” They told him that they lived in Appari’s den. And with that, Two-Face started his quest. He traveled every corner of Jamaa in search for this den, with no luck. But, one day, he finally found it. The Cheese Tigers there were like the Spinny Boiz with Feta. They were reluctant to let him in, until he he said “Well, I came here because... my mother was a Cheese Tiger, and I wondered if you might have known her. Do any of you by-chance know a Cheese Tiger with a white cheese hat?” The Cheese Tigers all went quiet. Finally, one of them asked “Feta? The disgrace to her heritage? The one who was dishonorable enough to mate with a Spinny Boi?” Two-Face nodded. “And you’re her child?” He nodded again. The Cheese Tigers kicked him out. (The History is currently a W.I.P. My fingers are too tired to finish it.) Diet: Beans and cheese. Pretty simple. Trivia: * The Two-faced Boi’s scientific name is Duo Facies, which means “two faces” * A group of Two-faced Boiz is called a “Conflict”. You can guess why. * Yes, FANDOM is aware that the Spinny Boi/Cheese Tiger war is technically over. She just wanted to make a cool new Boi. * FANDOM actually got inspiration for this Boi from a random Google search. She was searching up the word “aether”. When she went to look at the images, she saw a picture of a fox, one side of its face being black and the other side being white. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Not spinny boi Category:Boiz that are evil/work for cheese tigers Category:Mythology boiz